


Conquered by Love

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Claiming sex, Drama, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Multi-Billionaire CEO Derek Hale, Possessive Sex, True Mates, Unprotected Sex, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. And yet it did.Stiles had a one night stand with Derek Hale...Without knowing that he was his new Boss and CEO of Hale Industries, Derek Hale of the very prominent Hale family.It was like he was living in a Harlequin romance novel!
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 243





	Conquered by Love

The dour Atmosphere of the local bar Stiles was sitting in bustled with people. He was completely alone tonight. Courtesy of his best friend Scott and his girlfriend Kira who decided to ghost him in order have date night for the third time this week. He was to be ritually done with that couple altogether.

Sighing woefully to his lonesome, Stiles orders a weird fruity drink he has never even heard of before just to somehow spite them wherever they may be. A drink in which he takes a few quiet sips of. The night is young and he is bored out of his mind.

He had initially wanted to celebrate the new job he had unwittingly received with them, but it was all for not, with friends like these. Especially since the couple had completely forgotten about that. He takes his first big swig of the cocktail down in his rising anger and full on disappointment.

He was dressed to the nines for this night in a brand new red leather jacket, white t-shirt, and dark washed jeans. And he looked damned good if he says so himself, although all for a completely wasted night. He needed new goddamn friends!

It isn't long before Stiles can feel the heat of eyes on him, so he turns his head away from the bar to find the most gorgeous being he has ever gotten the privilege to lay his eyes upon. He was mesmerizing- captivating with a glorious fortified physique, magnificently chiseled handsome facial features crafted by Deities. His cropped hair, a mase of black upon his head. All eyes were on him, dressed in a black leather jacket, dark green henley and black jeans.

Aside from that, the devastatingly gorgeous man had the most beautiful ice green eyes that Stiles has ever seen. Eyes that he could've sworn glinted red in the luminous light of the bar, except the jury was still out on that one. All in all, the guy was totally out of every single person in that bar's league, most definitely including himself for one. And on that note, Stiles returns to nursing his drink by his lonesome.

Or the word is try, because definitely out of his league guy is standing right next to him. Or should I say right behind him, pressed up against his back with his right hand resting on the bar like they were more than familiar with one another as he orders himself a drink with that ruggedly deep sex dripping voice of his. A voice almost made Stiles forget himself for a minute that he didn't have a chance to protest the fact the man was way too close to him, before the beautiful ethereal specimen retrieves his drink from the bartender, takes a deep gulp before slaming the glass upon the bar's countertop.

Then completely out of the nowhere, he has Stiles grasped by the scruff of his slender neck, smashing their lips together in a fervid kiss without any sort of introduction between the two of them. And Stiles was all too helpless but to comply with him.

They found themselves inside of an expensive hotel room sensually kissing each other with such high passion, Stiles hands running through Derek's soft black hair. To which, Derek lifts Stiles up in to his arms, wrapping his legs around waist as he carries him over to the bed. Breaking their shared kiss apart, Derek tosses Stiles down upon it instantly pouncing on him, leaving Stiles breathless at the idea that someone like this man could actually want him in the slightest sense.

Derek pulls himself away from his prey in order for him remove both of their clothes, manuvering Stiles's body until he is laying on his back with his legs spread wide open for him. Stiles is a beautiful masterpiece laid out before him in all his naked glory. Pale lithesome flesh. A slender made body. Piercing exquisite amber gold eyes shaded by thick chocolate eyelashes. Lush peach pink lips set below his perfect upturn nose. The very sight of him was a picturesque dream.

Shaking his head clear of the tantalizing distraction that was Stiles himself, he begins pressing his wet fingers up against the latter's hot twitching rim. He pushes his fingers in, inch by inch until he is finger knuckle deep inside of him. The appetizing scent of the younger male getting to be much for Derek, if they way he was salivating had anything to say about it.

He could smell the fragrance of virgin all over his young pretty-pretty prey. And he was living for it. Nothing else matters, he needs to be inside of him now. Or he feels like he might die if doesn't.

So he painstakingly thrusts his finger inside, before he decides to add another one, stretching the younger male's tight virgin core. He avoids touching Stiles's erect leaking maleness, wanting him to only cum from their joining alone. Scissoring his fingers deep inside trying to find that place within him that make the stretching feel a little bit easier.

He finds it with a long hard gasp coming from Stiles at the feel of it. So Derek repeatedly attacks that spot whilst he continues to stretch him out, making sure to add more of his fingers as he goes. And after a long while of Stiles writhing on his fingers, Derek removes them from his wet pulsating heat. Taking hold of his own cock in preparation of this moment, pushing Stiles's legs up a bit higher so that he can properly enter him.

To which, Derek places his aching cock at Stiles's wet entrance, pushing it inside inch by inch until he bottomed out within him, claiming Stiles's virginity. He leans down, pressing his lips to Stiles's gaping ones as the latter gasps out in pain from their joining, sucking down everyone of his cry, whimper, or moan when he does.

Everything is slick wet heat when he begins to finally move inside of him. Nevertheless, Derek takes his time taking Stiles apart beneath him. Thrust for thrust, until Stiles can't take it anymore and begs for it all too end once Derek finds that place inside that makes him see stars behind his closed eyes. Their names floating between one another as they dive in to each other, again and again.

It not's long before Derek can feel the pull of his Wolf deep within fighting for control. So he allows it to do so. And Wolf in him begins to knot his prey who is still completely out of it with every slam of Derek's hips against his taint. A few more thrusts in and Derek's knot is now catching at Stiles's stretched rim.

To which, Derek finally forces the knot inside with a couple of pushes later. Stiles cries out in release underneath him with Derek filling him up with his own seed leaning down to bite him at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. They shudder through their release together with Derek finding out that Stiles has passed out under him.

In turn, Derek falls asleep as well after making sure that they rest in an even more comfortable position on the bed with Stiles wrapped in his arms. The next morning, he finds Stiles gone and a longing he can't let go of burning him deep inside at the loss. However, accordingly, like the adults that they both are, they deal with the aftermath of that night. Well, that was totally an understatement on Stiles's part, because when he strolls in to work on that following Monday he comes in to a shock of sorts.

Yes, one Mieczysław 'Stiles' Stilinski is completely mortified. Well, how can he not be? When he just found out that the person he'd had a one night stand with almost a mere week ago was his new Boss. It wasn't supposed to happen. And yet it did.

Cue one Multi-Billionaire CEO, Derek Hale. Right after he had walked in to the building of his brand new job and in to the conference room to meet with the very top tier of their company. He had never been more rattled and red-faced in his entire life than that very moment in time. It was like he was living in a Harlequin romance novel!

So do you know what he did after seeing the man again? Ran and hid. That's what the fuck he did.

He just ran off and hid like the puny little coward he knew that he was. A choice, that mind you, he is still not ashamed that he had ever made that day to be exact. I can contritely assure you. The amazing job opportunity be damned.

Stiles can still remember everything as if it had all happened yesterday. He had met the man at the local bar on that night, almost a week prior. When he had first laid eyes upon him, he thought- no he knew that the man was way beyond his idea of out of his league.

He was completely out of his range. And contrarily, he had so strongly wanted him. Desire to feel the man's perfect body pressed against his own. Those gorgeous pale green eyes gazing upon his heated flesh when he took him apart with those large hands of his.

Nonetheless, he thought that it was just that. A desire. A want that would never be fulfilled. Or so he had thought, until he was face to face with the beautiful man straight out of his waking dreams.

He had grasped Stiles by the scruff of his neck, smashing his parted lips against his own without any sort of introduction. And Stiles was only helpless to comply. The next thing he knew, they were inside of an expensive hotel room getting it on.

In the end, Stiles asked that he not meet with his new Boss in order for his work to speak for itself and he decidely wanted to work from home. The company agreed with much reluctance, only because he was one of the very few that was beyond excellent at his job. And they refused to ever hire one Kate Argent ever again. The bottom line was, that bitch was fucking crazy. So Stiles, of course, didn't blame them on making that choice, considering the fact that he had met the crazy bitch with his dad before.

Nevertheless, that was ultimately all for not, a mere two weeks later. When Stiles found himself hanging out with his bestfriend Scott and he had fainted out of freakin' nowhere. Yes, he had fucking fainted! So what kind of man was he really at that point in time? What dignity did he still even possess from that little occurrence?

He found himself lying on a hospital bed with his father seated next to him silently looking over some case files when he wakes up. And at the sight of him, Stiles tries to sit up on the bed with a deep groan of remorse slipping pass his dry lips. He licks them over in order to try and moisten them a bit as his father puts down the files in his hand, moving to his side to help him rightfully sit up. The pillow behind his head is now perched nicely in place behind his lower back whilst he quietly assesses his current situation.

His dad said in a voice filled with aspiration, "You sure don't do things by half, now do ya Kiddo."

Stiles scoffs with slight derision at his father's ventilated tone, "Nice to see you too, Pops. But I really want to know why I'm in here and where the heck is Scott?"

Sheriff Stilinksi simply explains to his confused son just as the Doctor checking Stiles over for this visit enters the room, "Well, Kiddo. You fainted. And from what Scott told me, you wouldn't wake up when he tried everything in the book to make you do so. So here we are in the hospital now trying to find out why exactly that was. And Scott is at the nursing station with his mother, worrying about you just like I am."

The Doctor said whilst he carefully looks over the patient chart held in his hand, before Stiles could actually come up with his retort to that, "Okay, Mr. Stilinksi, now that you are awake, can you me tell how you are currently feeling at the moment?"

Stiles verbalizes the way he was truly feeling as best as he could at that moment, "I still feel a bit dizzy and I have underlying nausea in the very pit of my stomach."

The Doctor asks him another annoying question when all he really wants for the man to tell him what was actually wrong with him already, "And how long have you been feeling this way exactly?"

Stiles discloses more information about his current condition to the Doctor, "For the last two weeks. At the most, the last three. Why do you need to know that though, because I don't see how that helps my situation in the slightest?"

The Sheriff scolds him with a glare glinting in his eyes, so Stiles does as he is told and solemnly concedes, "Stiles, please let the man do his damn job."

The Doctor finally speaks again, even though he still does not elaborate more on Stiles's recent bout of unwellness and it completely terrifies Stiles in turn, "Well, I do have the answer for that, but I don't think that you are really going to like it all that much."

Stiles impatiently implores, his voice, almost a soft whisper of a thing that the Doctor almost doesn't hear him at all, "Just give it to me straight, Doc."

The Doctor gave it to him straight alright, much to his mortification and discombobulation, that is, "Congratulations, you are pregnant, Mr. Stilinski!"

"What?!" was bellowed out between the two Stilinski men in the face of such life altering news.

The good Doctor taking his leave after handing the Shrieff a hand written note that told who contact in the event of this situation. Shit, Stiles should've known that he was doomed for failure when he first got a glimpse of Derek Hale's stupidly handsome face. Just fuck his life!

Stiles was having a mental break down of sorts. He was pregnant! Pregnant! Man pregnant! Pregnant! He was! And he couldn't wrap himself around the fact that it had actually happened to him of all people in this world.

It was impossible! It was improbable! It should be inconceivable! It is implausible. And consequently, it is, because he was. There was no other way around it. What the hell was he going to do with a baby?

He learned all of this as he paced the hospital's patient room floor, back and forth with his shock, in a weary manner after he had clambered out of the bed to think. And there was no doubt in his mind who the other father of his unborn child was. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it all out either.

He pulled at his mussed up hair in agitation at the thought of actually having to tell his Boss, Derek freakin' Hale, that he was pregnant for him- from their supposedly anonymous one night stand. And boy if that didn't just kill him!

To become this way after his first and last go at it, because he was never having another one night stand in this life or the next. Even if it kills him. He surely will not! He refuses to do so ever again! Thank you very much!

The Sheriff gives out a semi put-upon sigh as his son wore a hole in to the living room floor with all his nerve-wrackingly anxious pacing, because they are at home now, "Stiles would you please stop that? You're going to wear a hole in to the goddamn floor with all that darn pacing."

Stiles retorts in response, all the while continuously pacing the poor floor that much further, "But I can't help it, my mind is on fire, Dad."

Sheriff Stilinski cautions him, if only for the poor baby's sake, because Stiles was the type of person to go completely overboard with his nerves, if he's not put in to check, "I know, son, but there's nothing you can do about anything at the moment. We'll get in touch with this Dr. Deaton like the good Doctor suggested on this note since he is supposed to be knowledgeable about males with your type of condition. I've already made an appointment for you in the morning and I've already called you out of work for that day for personal matters. So just try to calm yourself down a bit, okay. Babies can tell when you're stressing out and it's not really good for them right now."

Stiles starts to apologize to his father, at the same precise time the older Stilinski male interrupts him in the end, "I know and I'm sorry, Dad. I know that you've been tired from work lately, so you don't have to go with me to the Doctor tomorrow. I'll just get Scott to go with me-"

His father clarifies for him, because Scott was just going to have to find out what was going on with his bestfriend right after his father does, damn well not before, "I'm fine. I'm going with you. Besides that, I already called out of work in order to do so. It's not everyday your only child winds up pregnant. Now is it?"

Stiles pouts, porcelain colored cheeks puffing out in dismay as his father teases him a little bit, "Ha, ha, laugh it up at my expense, Dad."

His father says in turn, "I love you, Kiddo."

And Stiles replies in counter, "I love you too, Dad."

After that is all said between them, Stiles does just that. He calms himself down, little by little, then he says goodnight to his father, calling it a tiresome stress filled night. And once he is inside of his bedroom, he prepares himself for bed. He still has a lot to deal with in the morning. Yay! Guess who's happy about that fact? 'Cause it isn't him.

He settles in to bed after all of that, hoping to recieve a goodnight's rest for once in his miserable life. To which, he finally falls in to deep sleep dreaming of black Wolf cubs with crimson red eyes playing out in the perserve beneath the ever glowing moonlight. And in the distance he can hear the savage bestial howl of a much larger Wolf in the darkness of the night.

In the morning, Stiles wakes up to the smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. Tiredly, he yawns right before getting out of bed. He then gathers his clothes for the day and gets himself ready. After he is dressed, he makes his way down stairs to eat. His dad has only just plated up his food for him when he walks in to the kitchen.

"Mornin' Dad." Stiles greets his dad after he spots him standing over by the kitchen table.

"Get any sleep last night, son?" His father asks him as if the answer wasn't so self-evident in the first place already.

"A little. What's that sweet smell?" was Stiles's easy response as a sweet aroma fills up his nostrils.

"It's floral tea to help quell your morning sickness. Your mom used to drink that and ginger tea when we were expecting you." His father enlightens him as he hands Stiles a cup full of the steaming floral liquid.

"Thanks, Dad." Stiles says gratefully when he takes the hot tea cup in to his own hands.

"No problem. Let's try to get some food in to you before we head out, okay?" His father instructs him whilst taking his own seat at the table with his own breakfast in hand.

"Fine, but you're holding my hair while I throw up my guts straight afterwards, mister!" Stiles only concedes, because he is hungry and he wants to at least get something down his throat without having to regurgitate it.

"Funny." Sheriff Stilinski snorts out at that remark entirely.

"Well, you know I try my very best to be." Stiles says after he is seated at the kitchen table, tea piping hot in his hand, breakfast steaming as it rests in front of him on top of it.

He takes a few sips of his tea first to allow it to settle in the pit of stomach before he would dare to try a lick of the food presented to him. And already he can feel the hot liquid doing its job, soothing his corrupted insides smoothly over. He feels a little bit better from it, so he takes a few small bites of his food after placing his tea cup down on to the table.

When he manages that without gagging, he eats a little more of it. Once they are both done with breakfast they are out the door to go see Dr. Deaton. And Stiles's nerves were already high enough.

The drive to Dr. Deaton's clinic was an uneventful one. The whole while there, Stiles kept pondering over on different scenarios on how he would tell Derek that he was in fact pregnant with his unborn child. None of which seemed more plausible than the next. On the other hand, there was the option of not telling Derek at all.

I mean, he could resign from the company and work at the flower shop where Lydia works part-time to spite her parents, that is. All while she is a full term Criminal Lawyer. I mean, talk about ambition.

It shouldn't be that hard to raise a baby on his own. Besides that fact, he knew that he had a lot of people in his life that would help him do it in the proper manner. Oh, who was he kidding?

He couldn't raise a chicken on his own. This poor baby was doomed with an incompetent father like him. What the hell was he thinking?

The only thing to do was to see how far along he was, then decide if he was going to keep his child or not. The not being abortion or adoption. A knot tightened in his chest as the thought of either word crossed his mind. So he was keeping his child.

He still can't believe it. He was having a baby. His Boss's baby at that. The idea of not telling the man seemed like his best bet to him. So he decided that he was not going to tell him right after they finally arrived to the clinic.

To which Stiles reluctantly gets out of his father's car. He was not ready for this. He was so not ready for this. How was anybody ready for this? He didn't understand it. Was this feeling of immense fear contributed to all pregnant women? Or was it just Man Pregnant people only?

The Sheriff scolds Stiles once again when he notice of his son nervously fidgeting in his seat, "Calm down, Kiddo. We've already talked about this. Don't stress yourself out too much, it also effects the baby, remember?"

Stiles apologized for not being able to stay calm all that well, "I'm trying, Dad. It's just so hard for me to stay that way."

His father sighs airily before addressing him once more, "Let's just go in there and get through this before you induce a panic attack that we all would do better without."

A hard-boiled truth Stiles readily agrees wholeheartedly with, "I'm with you there, pops. Let's do this!"

They entered through the doors of the clinic, making their way up to the sign-in desk were a nurse was present. And before he could even state his full name, a unknown man's voice was already calling it. Stiles turned to find out who it precisey was. Only to find Dr. Deaton himself standing before him with a clipboard clutched under his right arm.

"If you can follow me in to the back now, Mr. Stilinski. Your father may come with us too, if you would like that, of course." Deaton states before he turns tail it and walks in to the back of the clinic expecting the two of them to follow him there.

The Doctor leads them to a room at the very back of the clinic. He opens the door, gesturing for them to step inside of the room. And after they do, he follows suit. Only this time, he locks the door behind him.

Dr. Deaton directs him to the platform in which he should sit down upon, "Sit down please, Mr. Stilinski. I'm going to be very brief about your situation with you."

Stiles questions in confusion when he did just that, "Why? Are you not going to run any tests on me at all?"

And Dr. Deaton answers him, "I don't need to."

Sheriff Stilinski growls out, "And why the hell not?"

Dr. Deaton gladly explains to the confused afther and son, "Because, Mr. Stilinski is pregnant for a Werewolf. Am I right?"

Stiles asks, eyebows raised up in surprise, because he hadn't even told his own Dad that tidbit of little information as of yet, "Yes, but how did you know you that?"

Dr. Deaton happily supplies the information for him once again, "I am an Emissary and a Druid."

Stiles bewilderingly elucidates, so that his father understood what he was explaining to them, "So you are a magical go-between for your pack."

Dr. Deaton illuminates to him, "Yes, indeed I am. And you are carrying an Alpha's cub. His first one by the looks of it."

"I'm what now!" Stiles screeches out in shock at the knowledge that he was carrying an Alpha Werewolf's baby, whom of which just so happens to be his new Boss, just as the door to the room slams open and in walks Stiles's best dream and his worse nightmare all wrapped up in to one perfect specimen.

"Deaton! I think it's getting worse! Stiles?!" Derek roars as he enters the room, until he takes special notice of Stiles sitting there with his father at his side, a shocked expression playing over his beautiful face as he stares at the roaring Alpha Werewolf.

"Alpha Hale, what did I tell you this morning when you first called me?" Deaton hisses out his displeasure at the confused and now dazed Alpha as he keeps staring at a nervous looking Stiles.

"Not to come to the clinic, because you were dealing with a sensitive situation." Derek easily repeats what had been told to him over the phone earlier while he still keeps his eyes trained upon Stiles's unmoving form.

Stiles speaks out in a callous voice once he gets himself and his wits back together again, standing up from where he was siting on the platform, "Well, since you're currently busy, we'll just be leaving. Come on, Dad. I'm ready to go home. I'll call you later, Dr. Deaton."

Derek dolefully pleads finally gathering his wits about him after hearing the harshness and spite hidden within Stiles's tone when he spoke to him, "Stiles wait! We need to talk about this."

Stiles raspingly scolds him with a lecturing tint to his tone of voice, as he walks over to the door and tries to leave the room, "No, I don't think we do, Derek. You omitted something so very important from me. If you really wanted to talk to me, you would've done it that night."

Derek asks on a washed-out sigh, refusing to move away the doorway to allow him passage through it, "And would you have still slept with me if I did?"

Stiles scowls back at him whilst standing at the room's door trying to get past him, for this reason Derek still refused to move out of his way, "Yes, Derek. Yes I would have. But you know what, you made that decision for me that night. I'm resigning from your company. I will mail my letter of resignation to your office tomorrow, Mr. Hale."

"Stiles, please wait! Just wait! I don't understand what you are talking about." Derek frantically exclaims, confused by what Stiles is saying to him, speeding over the fact that Stiles wants to leave his company. Besides that, he doesn't even remember his company ever hiring Stiles at all.

"Please shut the door Derek. We all need to talk about this with levelheadedness." Dr. Deaton gave out a deep sigh as Derek does as he is told, gladly blocking the pregnant male's opportunity to escape from him.

Silence takes over the entirety of the room. To which, Stiles just glares darkly at the Alpha. He was still so gorgeous like the first time the two of them had ever met. And Stiles really wanted to kiss his stupid handsome face and climb him like a goddamn tree all at the same time right this minute. Though, he still could not tell if it was truly the pregnancy hormones' doing or if he was just being a really perverse fool.

So in the interim, Stiles spitefully hisses out, steadily glaring in the Alpha's direction, "There's nothing for me to talk about with this 'man', Deaton."

Sheriff Stilinski tries to reason with his angry son, despite this Stiles still refused to do so, "Yes, there is, Kiddo. And you know it."

Dr. Deaton fully imparts, nodding to the Sheriff so that he would follow him out of the room to leave the two of them alone within it, "I think that it would be better, if the Sheriff and I left you two alone to talk. Sheriff?"

The Sheriff solemnly declares on a deep-seated sigh, after taking notice of what the Doctor had suggested even without the man nodding his head in his direction, "Stiles, don't make me beg you to behave while I'm gone."

"Fine, I'll be on my best behavior." Stiles concedes in an earnest tone when he spoke in turn to his father, still giving Derek the silent treatment with his father still inside of the room. The Doctor having already started heading towards the door as they spoke a bit more. Then his father begins to follow in the Doctor's footsteps, following him through the door.

In which, Stiles can hear his dad whisper 'I don't think this is a idea good, Doc.' to Deaton as both of the elder men left the confines of the room in order for the two of them to actually try and talk in private.

Stiles asks him after they are finally left alone inside of the room and the Alpha is standing tall before him, "We are finally alone. So tell me are you happy with that now, Alpha Hale?"

Derek expresses in his own anger out when he counters in his response, "No! Why are you being so difficult?"

Stiles lectures the Alpha with scolding angry hiss once again, "I'm being so difficult, because I have the right to be. Do you even know how I felt when I found out who you really were? What you really are? No, I don't think you do or that you truly understand it, Derek!"

Derek clarifies his stand point on their current situation, trying to get Stiles to likewise understand his plight and his true feelings for him as well, "That's why I want to make this right between us now, Stiles. You are so very important to me and not seeing you after that night we shared was hard. You've got to believe me when I say that you're the first and the last person that I've ever had a one night stand with. Hell, I wanted to keep you with me for the rest of my life and never let you leave me again when I first laid my eyes upon you back at the bar. In that moment, I didn't know why I actually felt that way about you or how to properly deal with it, until I ultimately spoke with mother. Stiles, you have to believe me when I say this to you now, you are my Mate. The other half to my soul. My one and only. My special person."

"I'm your Mate..." Stiles illuminates out with a voice increasing in awe whilst he gawks in shock back at the Alpha Werewolf standing right in front of him. No, his Alpha. Derek Hale was his Alpha.

Derek chuckles with mirth in counter, promptly taking Stiles's hand in his own, "Really, Stiles. That's all you got from that?"

Stiles apologizes to the Alpha in answer, deciding to tell Derek the truth of the reason why he was at Deaton's clinic when the Alpha had arrived there in first place, "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting to hear you say that to me is all. But if we're really telling full truths right now, then I have a really big one to tell you in turn."

Derek inquisitively questions him, an expression of clear confusion is written across his pretty-pretty face whilst he took in his Mate's literal words in to his mind, "And what might that be?"

"I'm with child..." Stiles suddenly blurts out with a red-face, taking in the Alpha's deafening silence once he spoke to him once again, "Say something stupid!"

"My Human Mate is beyond the literal knowledge of perfection!" Derek excitedly exclaims, after he pulls his pregnant Mate in to the embrace of his arms in a tight body warming hug, although doing so with Stiles immediately calling him a fool once more in his own joyously felicitous voice as they continued to hug one another tightly right afterwards, "But alas, my Werewolf Mate is so very stupid!"

From that day forward the Alpha and his expectant Mate became almost inseparable. They did everything together, including the planning of their Mating ceremony, baby shower, and wedding. Oh, who were the two of them kidding, Lydia Martin, whom of which turned out to be a mutual friend of theirs, took all of that in to her own french manicured hands!

The Hales didn't even have to lift up a damn finger, all they had to do was show up in all of their finery. And the couple lived happily ever after with their brand new cub, Talon Claud Hale, in tow.


End file.
